Agridulces Vacaciones
by Justbeinguseless
Summary: Unas vacaciones de verano en la playa encierra muchos enredos y problemas amorosos, encontrar la felicidad junto a la persona que amas no es tan fácil como parece. Yaoi, parejas variadas. DESCONTINUADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!, acabo de terminar un fanfic y ya vengo con otro :B, espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho, les digo que las parejas actuales no necesariamente son las que seguiran a medida de que se desarrolle la historia, y otra cosa, es un fic yaoi**

* * *

Era bastante temprano para ser un día sábado, pero había sido citado a la cancha de la escuela Raimon, no tenía idea de porque debía ir, le habían enviado una carta el día anterior y él la había visto luego de llegar del entrenamiento de fútbol. Por suerte, esa misma noche había hablado con su novio y este le había confirmado que él también había recibido una carta con el mismo contenido que la suya, dejándolos extrañados a ambos, pero felices de saber que al menos estarían juntos en eso. Y como su maravilloso novio también tenía que ir a la escuela con él por la misma razón, en esos momentos estaba de camino a buscarlo a su casa para irse juntos como habían quedado de acuerdo cuando hablaron anteriormente. Ya estaba frente a la casa que ya conocía por completo como si fuera la suya propia, él y su novio eran tan cercanos, lo quería tanto y necesitaba tanto, era alguien especial para él, amaba su sonrisa, su largo cabello, sus hermosos y expresivos ojos y también cada pequeño gesto que el hacía, cada mínimo detalle. Amaba también las sensaciones que le hacía sentir, ese nudo en el estómago que no era molesto para nada y como su pulso se aceleraba al tenerlo cerca, adoraba verlo sonrojarse y nervioso, lo hacía ver tan tierno. Bien, ya bastaba de pensar tanto en él, después de todo, solo en cuestión de minutos lo tendría entre sus brazos.

Tocó la puerta y le abrió un chico bastante más alto que el, tenía el pelo larguísimo de un hermoso color verde agua y unos expresivos ojos iguales a los de su novio. El peli verde lo saludó con una sonrisa, para él era bastante común ver a ese chico por su casa, ya era casi de la familia

-¿cómo estas, Kiyoshi? –lo saludó con una sonrisa

-bastante bien gracias, pasa –lo invitó y una vez entró el menor cerró la puerta –ponte cómodo, mi hermano no tarda en bajar

-gracias, por cierto, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –preguntó curioso, Kiyoshi no era de los madrugadores

-tengo clases –respondió aburrido –por eso es mejor ser irresponsable –dijo haciendo reír levemente al menor

-hola –llegó con una hermosa sonrisa, a quien ambos esperaban

-wau, será mejor que me vaya a clases si no quiero llegar tarde y ver a ustedes par de tortolos, tu cierras hermano, adiós –se despidió Kiyoshi satisfecho solo con ver a su hermano asentir

-¿te costó mucho trabajo levantarte? –le preguntó aun sentado

-más de lo que creí –rió levemente el peli azul haciendo sonreír tiernamente a su novio

-entonces, vamos a la escuela –dijo poniéndose de pie

-qué raro es decir eso un día sábado –sonrió Kazemaru, su novio asintió y se puso frente a él

-pero antes de irnos, quisiera pedir primero, un saludo decente –sonrió de lado, el peli azul se sonrojo pero aun así le dio lo que pedía, un dulce beso en sus labios que fue correspondido al instante. Finalizaron el beso pronto y entonces Kazemaru rompió el silencio

-te amo, Kido –dijo seguro, no importaba que llevaran ya 4 meses de novios, seguía sintiéndose muy tímido y nervioso al estar cerca del castaño

-y yo te amo a ti, Kaze-chan –sonrió feliz Kido, entonces tomó su mano con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos. Ambos se sonrieron bobamente como enamorados y salieron juntos en dirección a la escuela Raimon

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que habían recibido dicha carta, de eso se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron a la escuela y se encontraron con varios de sus amigos, saludaron a todos felices y curiosos al mismo tiempo, querían saber cuál era la razón para que fueran llamados allí. Estaban sentados todos juntos en la sombra de un árbol mientras esperaban a quien los había citado allí.

Llegó entonces un agitado Endo, se notaba que había estado corriendo, después de todo, casi llega tarde, levantarse temprano un fin de semana para él no era muy sencillo. Se sorprendió al ver a todos sus amigos allí, estaban todos con quienes había jugado en el equipo Inazuma Japan o al menos la mayoría. Entusiasmado saludó a todos, estaba emocionado pensando en que tal vez los llamaban para jugar en otro campeonato, lo que hacía que comenzara saltar de alegría, quería conocer más jugadores estupendos como los de FFI. Había saludado a todos, excepto a sus supuestos 2 amigos más cercanos y a su supuesto novio. Quería acercarse a saludar a sus dos mejores amigos, pero al verlos tan cariñosos no puedo evitar una punzada de celos y un fuerte dolor en su pecho _"olvidalo Endo, ellos están juntos y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo, y aunque pudieras, no puedes arruinar la felicidad de la persona que más amas, olvidalo, tienes novio…tienes novio" _se habló a sí mismo en sus pensamientos. Desde el día en que Kido y Kazemaru dieron a conocer su relación su sonrisa no había vuelto a ser la misma, ese día su mundo entero se cayó en pedazos, la persona que más amaba jamás sería suya a menos de que perdiera su felicidad y eso era lo que menos quería, debía ser fuerte y seguir adelante, sólo con ver su sonrisa él sería feliz por mucho que le doliera; aun así ese día lloró todo lo que nunca había llorado en toda su vida. Ignoró el dolor constante en su pecho y se fue donde su novio a saludarlo, se encontraba a una distancia considerable de la otra pareja apoyado en el tronco de un árbol de pie, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía tranquilo, se veía lindo pero…simplemente no podía querelo más allá de un amigo, sólo habían salido un mes y medio y seguía siendo como un hermano para él. Suspiró y se acercó a él, una vez en frente lo saludó con un casto beso en la mejilla al que su pareja solo respondió abriendo los ojos.

-supuse que también te mandarían una carta –dijo tomando una mano de Endo para luego tirarlo contra sí y ponerlo en su regazo

-ya los viste –dijo Endo –por eso estas tan lejos de ellos, no quieres verlos de frente –sabía que se refería a Kido y Kazemaru, por lo que respondió de inmediato

-no es que no quiera, me duele, igual que a ti

-lo sé, pero ese no es mi punto

-entonces, ¿Cuál es?

-¿estará bien que estemos juntos?, es decir, si aun así no podemos tratarlos como nuestros amigos cercanos que son, entonces…

-tiempo al tiempo, Endo –dijo callándolo, el castaño tan solo asintió

El mismo quisiera poder creer lo que le dijo a Endo el día en que se volvieron novios, que los olvidarían juntos y podrían salir adelante, que ya no sentirían dolor de verlos juntos luego de un tiempo, pero todo seguía exactamente igual, ninguno había cambiado sus sentimientos en lo más mínimo, Endo era sólo un amigo para él, un hermano y le costaba mucho trabajo verlo de otra manera, estaba comenzando a perder las esperanzas de olvidar. Goenji Shuuya gustaba de alguien que tenía novio, cuyo novio era uno de sus amigos y eso no estaba nada bien. Luego de que pasaran aproximadamente 3 meses desde que Kido y Kazemaru anunciaron que salían, él habló con Endo. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba olvidarse de Kido, y entonces se le ocurrió.

**~Flash Back~**

_Detrás de un gran árbol, en el patio de la escuela, se encontraban Endo y Goenji en silencio, faltaban un par de semanas para que comenzaran a jugar las finales de FFI y el estado de ánimo de ambos no era el mejor, por razones sentimentales. No tenían entrenamiento hasta dentro de una media hora y el delantero quiso utilizar ese momento libre para hablar con el portero a solas. Sabía muy bien que su amigo no estaba bien, sabía de los sentimientos de él hacía Kazemaru, y sabía que eran fuertes, pero Endo también sabía que a el __le__ gustaba de Kido. Había arrastrado allí al castaño con sus intenciones más que claras y seguía siendo así, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, ¿y si su capitán encontraba la idea ridícula?, bueno, no tenía que preocuparse tanto, era su amigo así que si no le gustaba entonces qué más da. Endo esperaba paciente a que Goenji le dijera por qué estaban allí, pero ya se estaba cansando de la lentitud de su amigo y justo antes de que comenzara a hablar el mismo, el delantero entabló conversación_

_-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kido y Kazemaru comenzaron una relación, ¿no?, es decir, estos tres meses se han hecho eternos para mi_

_-sé a lo que te refieres –murmuró cabizbajo Endo, no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, cada vez que nombraban a Kazemaru su corazón se oprimía fuertemente y sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se aguaran levemente. Goenji al ver a su amigo en ese estado le dio un reconfortante abrazo, sabía que el castaño no se sentía bien, le sorprendía de verdad lo fuerte que eran sus sentimientos por el defensa_

_-sé que lo que voy a decir te parecerá algo extraño, pero necesito decirte esto, puede que nos solucione este dolor –Endo miró extrañado a su amigo, Goenji para nada el tipo de chico que se andaba con rodeos, al contrario, era muy directo. El peli blanco suspiró, estaba tardado demasiado, mejor ir al grano –quisiera saber si tu… ¿quieres ser mi novio? –el portero no pudo evitar separarse para mirar sorprendido a los ojos de su amigo, nunca habría pensado que le diría eso –quiero decir, sé que quieres mucho a Kazemaru, y a mí me gusta Kido, pero…creo que podemos intentarlo, ya sabes, podríamos intentar sacarles celos…y si no funciona, simplemente intentar olvidarlos, seguir adelante juntos –explicó nervioso –tal vez funcione y luego ya no tendremos de qué preocuparnos, ya que estaremos juntos y…_

_-¿crees que nuestros sentimientos cambiarán? –preguntó esperanzado a la vez que lo interrumpía_

_-podemos intentarlo, no tenemos nada que perder –respondió Goenji, sabía ahora que su amigo aceptaría_

_-está bien –asintió seguro, estaba desesperado, quería olvidarse del dolor –quiero intentarlo –Goenji sonrió y para confirmar que eran novios besó levemente a Endo, se sintió extraño, pero ya se acostumbrarían_

**~Fin del Flash Back~**

Sentados en el pasto también, estaban Hiroto, Midorikawa, Fubuki, Tsunami y Someoka. Conversaban de las experiencias que tuvieron antes de ser llamados a ese lugar de nuevo, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían ganado el torneo pero aun así estaban muy entusiasmados de volver a verse –los que vivían más alejados– y curiosos de saber por qué estaban allí. Fue entonces cuando el estomago de Midorikawa sonó indicando el hambre que tenía, haciéndolo sonrojar y reír a todos, había salido tan temprano de su casa preocupado por llegar temprano que había olvidado por completo desayunar, lo que lo estaba volviendo loco de hambre y divirtiendo de paso a su novio que sabía de su situación.

-ven, vamos a comprar algo de comer, hay un quiosco cerca de la escuela –le sonrió Hiroto mientras se ofrecía, se puso de pie y ayudo luego a Midorikawa, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no importaba cuanto tiempo llevaran de novios, el peli rojo siempre lograba hacerlo ruborizarse

Se alejaron del resto tomados de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, ya todos sabían de su relación, y como no, si en sólo un par de semanas cumplirían ya 6 meses de estar juntos como pareja. Habían comenzado a salir juntos durante las clasificaciones a FFI, cuando Midorikawa aún era parte del equipo y durante el tiempo en que Hiroto se había ido junto al resto del equipo se habían comunicado mediante llamadas telefónicas y chat online, pero de todas formas se habían extrañado de sobre manera, por lo que cuando el equipo volvió a Japón, Midorikawa fue personalmente a recibirlos al aeropuerto, felicitándolos. Pero había extrañado de tal manera a su novio, que apenas vio al peli rojo bajar no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos en un tierno abrazo y robarle un dulce beso, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, no fue la mejor manera de decirles a todos, pero a nadie le molesto y se dedicaron a felicitarlos. Aprovecharon todo el tiempo que tuvieron antes de recibir esa carta, pasaron todas las tardes juntos, eran realmente muy unidos, por eso cuando supieron que los habían citado juntos no pudieron evitar sentirse felices, no soportarían pasar tanto tiempo separados nuevamente.

-no tenías que comprarme nada, Hiroto –dijo Midorikawa algo sonrojado, su novio siempre era muy atento y tierno con él, no podía evitar sonrojarse por sus acciones, le había comprado algo para comer en el quiosco y ahora iban de vuelta a la escuela

-sabes que no me molesta –le sonrió, el menor siempre le parecía tan endemoniadamente tierno, le encantaba, porque era así solamente cuando se encontraban a solas, ante los demás podía parecer tan distinto, siempre prestando bromas a todos y tan autosuficiente, pero cuando estaba con él lo veía tan vulnerable, que sentía esa necesidad de protegerlo

-¿sabes?, aun no puedo creer que Endo y Goenji sigan juntos –dijo Midorikawa, él se había enterado que esos dos salían por Hiroto, quien siempre lo mantenía informado de todo lo que pasaba cuando aún estaban en FFI, le decía por teléfono, también fue él quien le conto que Kido y Kazemaru salían también, pero en realidad le preocupaba más la relación del portero y el delantero, Hiroto le había contado la verdadera razón por la que Endo y Goenji estaban juntos, Endo le había dicho todo

-yo tampoco, sé muy bien que no pueden dejarse de ver como amigos, y no creo que eso pase…sé que quedaron en eso para evitar seguir sufriendo, pero sigo creyendo que no fue buena idea –suspiró Hiroto, cuando Endo le contó que estaba saliendo con Goenji no pudo evitar molestarse con él, sabía muy bien de los sentimientos que tenía por el peli azul y que le dolía cada vez que este estaba con Kido, pero no creía que volverse novio de Goenji solucionara nada, si alguien no te gusta no hay razón para estar con él, ni ser más que amigos, era como querer engañarse a sí mismo, Midorikawa pensaba igual que el

-al igual que yo, pero no te preocupes, ya se darán cuenta –le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, sabía que su novio era buen amigo de Endo y que quería ayudarlo, pero no podía tomar decisiones por el

-solo espero que sea así antes de que ocurra algo malo

-no pasará nada, además, ¿Qué podría ser?

-no lo sé, solo digo –se encogió de hombros Hiroto

Mientras esto pasaba, ya había llegado quien los había citado en la cancha, todos se sorprendieron al ver allí al entrenador Kudou, junto a Fuyuka. El entrenador los había llamado a todos adentro de una de las salas para que su vos se escuchara mejor y no tuvieran que estar sentados en el suelo. Una vez todos adentro, Kudou se dedicó a dar la verdadera razón por la que estaban todos reunidos allí.

-sé que todos quieren saber por qué están aquí, así que al grano –dijo –como premio por ganar el campeonato, el gobernador ha decidido darles a todos ustedes unas vacaciones –al terminar de decir esto, todos quedaron perplejos, ¿a qué se refería el entrenador con vacaciones?

-eeh, entrenador, creo que hablo por todos al preguntar, ¿en qué sentido, vacaciones? –habló Kido por sobre todos, se encontraba sentado al frente junto a Kazemaru

-bueno, se les regalará un viaje a una isla cercana en la que ustedes podrán hacer lo que quieran, pueden ir mientras tengan la autorización de sus padres y mandaremos a alguien para que los supervise, podrán de disfrutar de esto durante un tiempo indefinido, por ahora

-¿quiere decir que podemos ir y hacer lo que queramos? –preguntó Tsunami

-mientras sea legal, sí

-yuhuuu! –exclamó feliz Tsunami y todos comenzaron a emocionarse y hablar de lo que harían allí, no podían creer que irían simplemente a disfrutar, y lo mejor de todo, ¡completamente gratis!

Cuando Hiroto y Midorikawa entraron a la escuela, quedaron sorprendidos al verla completamente vacía, preocupados le preguntaron al guardia y este les indico donde estaban todos. Al entrar en la sala y verlos a todos celebrando quien sabe qué cosa, no pudieron hacer más que ir junto al más tranquilo –que en esos momentos era Tachimukai– a preguntar ¿qué diablos estaba pasando?, pero antes de que pudieran hacer nada, el entrenador Kudou –a quien no habían visto antes–interrumpió el desorden

-pueden irse a casa a preguntar, porque mañana sale su barco, quienes no lleguen aquí a las 9 en punto no irán, ya que de aquí sale un bus que los llevará al puerto, eso es todo –dijo como despedida y salió de allí con Fuyuka siguiéndole

-¿puede alguien decirme de que estaba hablando? –preguntó Hiroto

-¡por fin llegan!, ¡nos vamos de vacaciones! –exclamó Tsunami alegre

-lo que Tsunami quiere decir, es que si vienen mañana aquí a las nueve, irán a una isla de vacaciones con todos –sonrió Kazemaru explicándoles

-¿en serio?, eso es genial –dijo Midorikawa emocionado mientras abrazaba a su amigo, el Kazemaru y Fubuki eran en realidad muy cercanos. Hiroto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su novio se emocionaba y hablaba alegremente junto a Kazemaru y Fubuki, se sentía tan feliz al poder estar junto a alguien como él, lo quería tal y como era, no le cambiaría nada

-cierra la boca baboso –se burló Tsunami divertido, Hiroto no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente

-entonces todos –llamó la atención Kido –será mejor que vayamos a casa si queremos venir mañana, los veré aquí –se despidió y todos decidieron que era mejor preparar las cosas para el viaje, siguiendo el consejo de Kido prefirieron salir y dirigirse a sus casas

-adiós chicos –se despidió Kazemaru con una enorme sonrisa y salió de allí con Kido, tomados de la mano

-me alegro de que esos dos sigan tan bien como cuando comenzaron –sonrió Hiroto, entonces se despidió y se fue con Midorikawa, pronto todos los imitaron, siendo así los últimos en salir Endo y Goenji

-¿Quién sabe?, tal vez este viaje cambie algo –dijo Goenji esperanzado una vez afuera, tomado de la mano con Endo

-eso espero –murmuró mientras suspiraba el castaño

Caminando por la calle iba un entristecido Sakuma, había estado en la reunión todo el tiempo y Kido apenas y si lo había saludado, desde que era novio de Kazemaru sentía que lo había dejado de lado, no es que quisiera que se separara de él, ¡para nada!, se veía muy feliz a su lado, sonriendo como nunca lo hizo con él. No pudo evitar suspirar al pensar en eso, llevaba tanto tiempo intentando ocultar sus sentimientos por Kido que solo pensar en el estratega su pecho dolía de sobremanera, cuando anunció que era novio de Kazemaru de sintió desfallecer, el peli azul ocupaba el puesto que él siempre quiso tener, ¡ni siquiera se había esforzado! Es decir, el luchaba casi todos los días para tener al menos un poco de atención de Kido y el defensa simplemente había llegado y se lo había llevado de su lado sin tener que decir ni pío. Suspiró nuevamente al saber que estaba completamente celoso y frustrado, pero ya nada podía hacer, Kido había elegido –a pesar de que no sabía que tenía más opciones– y el solo quería la felicidad del castaño, pero si se le llegaba a presentar una oportunidad, no duraría en tomarla, daría todo porque Kido estuviera con él y nadie más. Se le estaba haciendo bastante común suspirar últimamente pero no podía evitarlo, lo hiso de nuevo y entró a su casa al darse cuenta de que había llegado. Deseaba con todo su ser que este viaje cambiara algo, su amor por Kido o la relación de este con Kazemaru, no le importaba, solo quería dejar de sufrir, esperando por supuesto, ningún mal para los demás.

Aún era bastante temprano a decir verdad, por lo que Tsunami decidió invitar a su gran amigo Tachimukai a un helado, quien aceptó gustoso. Luego de comprarlos ambos sentaron en una banca del parque disfrutando de la compañía del otro, con las típicas bromas de Tsunami y las risueñas risas de Tachimukai. Siempre la pasaban muy bien juntos, era impresionante como el tiempo se les iba volando cuando estaban así, eran muy buenos amigos, casi como hermanos, pero allí estaba la palabra calve _casi_. Así es, el menor de ellos no podía evitar sentirse extraño junto al peli rosa, ¿extraño cómo?, en el sentido de, los sonrojos sin razón, los nervios, la piel de gallina cuando apenas y rosaba la piel del moreno y los inexplicables nudos que se le formaban en el estómago, no tenía idea de que significaban, solo quería que todo esto parara ya, estaba bien como era al principio, solo casi como hermano, nada más. Quería preguntarle a alguien que se suponía que significaba todo eso, y aprovechando que se iban de viaje de seguro encontraría a la persona adecuada para que le respondiera sus dudas, sonrió al pensar en eso, definitivamente estas vacaciones le serían de ayuda.

-será un viaje interesante –comentó un pensativo Hiroto, su acompañante lo miró extrañado

-¿en qué sentido?

-no lo sé, tengo el presentimiento de que pasarán cosas interesantes…no todas muy buenas

-bueno, mientras estemos juntos, estoy seguro de que no será tan malo –sonrió Midorikawa feliz mientras apretaba un poco el agarre de sus manos

-también yo –sonrió el peli rojo mirando a su novio y no pudo evitar robarle un beso, tomando desprevenido al más bajo, quien luego de separase estaba algo sonrojado pero aún sonriente –te amo

-yo también, demasiado –le sonrió y ambos siguieron su camino a casa para empacar, emocionados y ansiosos por saber lo que ocurriría en la famosa isla.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que lo sigan leyendo, gracias por tomarse el tiempo :), no pude evitar poner a Kiyoshi auque haya sido una escena minima xDDD, bueno, sin más que decir, adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo siento, lo siento!, hace mucho mucho tiempo que no actualizaba y creo que no quieren leer mis excusas así que solo les dejare el fic y ya ;)**

* * *

Era temprano, poco común consideraba la gente ver a un grupo de jovenes levantados a tal hora un día domingo, pero la razón valia la pena. No todos los días ibas a un viaje por quien sabe cuanto tiempo a una isla solo para ti y tus amigos. Esperaban ansiosos el bus que los llevaría al puerto para poder comenzar así sus presiadas vacaciones, algunos conversaban animados, otros dormitaban y unos pocos comian algo por no haber alcanzado a desayunar para no llegar tarde.

Kazemaru se encontraba sentado en el bolso de Kido, con este al lado. Moría de sueño, se había levantado temprano dos días seguidos en los que generalmente no despertaba hasta el almuerzo y además el día anterior se durmió tarde por haberse quedado despierto hasta la madrugada hablando por teléfono con Fubuki –quien estaba por caer dormido también–, lo más idiota, era que solo hablaron tonterías...aunque había un par de tonterías de nombre "Goenji". Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, rezando porque el bus no tardara más, solo quería recostarse a dormir.

De lejos, Endo miraba al peli azul y no podía evitar sonreír al verlo así, seguramente se había quedado despierto hasta tarde sin darse cuenta. El defensa cabeceaba de sueño y sus parpados se cerraban solos, haciendolo ver demasiado tierno a sus ojos, bajo un poco sus vista, fijandola en sus labios, se encontraban entreabiertos y se movían al hablar de algo con Kido que realmente no le importaba; quería besarlos, deseaba besarlos,pero no sería posible...jamás. Sintió como el agarre que tenía en sus caderas se hacía levemente más fuerte, soltando luego, Goenji quería llamar su atención. Intentaba poner atención a la conversación que mantenía el delantero con Fubuki, pero simplemente no podía evitar mirar en dirección del defensa, encelandose cuando veía como Kido le acariciaba los cabellos y besaba sus mejillas, y labios. Sabía que hacer eso solo le ocacionaba más daño, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Fubuki juraba que en cualquier momento podría caer dormido al suelo, y es que hablar por teléfono con Kazemaru la noche anterior lo había dejado exhausto. Pero en realidad ahora no le importaba eso, estaba demasiado feliz de poder hablar en ese momento con Goenji, aunque en realidad no hablaran de nada importante, solo el poder escuchar su voz dirigida hacie él y sólo él lo hacía feliz, a pesar de que estuviera abrazado a Endo y eso hiciera que sus celos afloraran, no le tomaba tanta importancia, ya que el castaño parecía que estuviera en un mundo completamente aparte al de ellos, mirando a quien sabe donde...pero debía admitir que le daba algo de curiosidad saber que era lo que miraba con tanto detenimiento. Disimuladamente siguio su mirada encontrandose con Kazemaru casi dormido apoyado en el hombro de Kido, quien le acariciaba el cabello tiernamente–que por cierto llevaba suelto. Así que el portero estaba más preocupado de su amigo peli azul en vez de la conversación que estaba teniendo con su novio, que por lo demás lo tenia abrazado. Debía decir, que eso era bastante interesante...por supuesto que cuando Kazemaru comenzó a salir con Kido todos notaron como los ánimos de su capitan comenzaron a caer en picada, era más que claro que tenía sentimientos por el defensa, pero una vez que se volvió novio de Goenji, parecía mejor...al menos un poco, por lo que todos simplemente se despreocuparon, quien habría dicho que no todo estaba olvidado. Decidió que luego hablaría con su mejor amigo sobre eso, ahora solo debía seguir aprovechando el tiempo que tenía prácticamente a solas con el goleador, no es que no respetara la relación que tenía con el portero, el jamás podría hacerle eso a un amigo, pero no podía evitar estar cerca de la persona que más quería, a pesar de que sabía que no era correspondido.

Siempre había escuchado a personas hablar sobre los "silencios cómodos" que tienes con alguien, donde las palabras sobran y solo disfrutas de la agradable compañía que te brinda esa persona única; pero Midorikawa nunca había pensado que realmente podría encontrarse en un "silencio cómodo" hasta que conoció a Hiroto. Porque con el no necesitaba más que mirarlo a los ojos, o un simple gesto y sabe que su amado pelirojo lo entiende, y ahora más que nada amaba los famosos silencios, en esos momentos que pasa con el pelirrojo a solas y que no tenía la necesidad de hablar, solo disfrutar de sus caricias en el cabello y de vez en cuando una que otra palabra de amor. Y ahora se encontraba en uno de esos momentos, donde los demás sobran y solo eres tu y esa persona tan especial para ti. Con una sonrisa boba en la cara acompañada de un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, a su lado su tierno novio con la misma sonrisa que el, creyendo que nada podía interrumpir ese tiempo que compartian juntos –a pesar de que solo se encontraban esperando al bus que los llevaba al puerto– cuando se acercó a ellos un timido Tachimukai.

-¿ocurre algo, Tachi? –preguntó Midorikawa una vez que llego junto a ellos el castaño

-quisiera hablar contigo, Midorikawa-san –respondió el portero seguramente

-supongo entonces, que yo sobro aquí, estaré con Endo y Goenji, te veo luego amor –dijo Hiroto mientras rosaba levemente los labios de su novio y se alejaba sin escuchar respuesta por parte de el

-entonces, ¿que necesitas? –preguntó el peli verde con una sonrisa amable

-b-bueno... -suspiró, "aqui voy" pensó

Toramaru era pequeño, solo un niño, pero no era tonto. Sabía lo que significaba que te gustara alguien –aunque no tenia idea de como saber si te gustaba alguien o no–, por lo que entendía muy bien la relación de novios, se toman de las manos, se hacen cariños, se dan la comida en la boca del contrario y se besan. Entonces si lo analizaba bien, no era tan dificil...aparentemente, pero, que debía pensar si él se tomaba de la mano con Tobitaka, el mayor le acariciaba el cabello con cariño y más de una vez le había dado la comida en la boca –a pesar de que el reclamaba que no lo hiciera- lo único que nunca habían hecho era besarse –de sólo pensarlo se sonrojaba, después de todo, el aún no daba su primer beso–, lo confundía de sobremanera su relación y no sabía que pensar, pero le daba mucha vergüenza hablar de eso con alguien...aunque no sabía porque, si se supone que el mayor es solo su amigo, ya que no han dicho nada sobre otro tipo de relación. ¡Agh! Todas esas cosas lo estresaban, no debería estar pensando en cosas así, era muy pequeño para eso, pero allí estaba, muriendo por saber ¡que diablos pasaba con el y Tobitaka!

De verdad Sakuma estaba esforzandose por no mirar en dirección a Kido, pero como siempre, decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo, por esa razón, ahora se encontraba con un asqueroso dolor en el pecho casi insoportable. Desviaba su mirada pero inconsiente volvia al estratega, volviendo por supuesto a mirar los mimos que le hacia al peli azul, no pudo aguantarlo más y fijo su vista en otro punto nuevamente, entonces se encontró con la mirada de Goenji puesta en castaño de raftas, ¿qué se supone que significaba eso?, vió como el peli blanco volteaba ahora su vista a Fubuki decía algo y volvía a Kido, mientras Endo que estaba entre sus brazos no prestaba atención en nada. Le molestaba que lo observaba de esa manera, ¿que acaso ahora debía cuidarse de Goenji también?, pero ¿en qué estaba pensando?, ninguno tenia posibilidad, Kido estaba con Kazemaru, en una relación estable en la cual no tenía ningún derecho a meterse. Suspiró cuando oyó el ruido de un vehiculo acercandose, debía ser el bus. Tomo sus cosas y aviso a los demás, entre más pronto se fueran más pronto estarían en la isla, por consiguiente, menos tiempo tendría que ver a Kido junto con Kazemaru –aunque su lógica no tenía sentido, ya que de todas formas los veria la misma cantidad de tiempo durante el viaje en bus y barco.

Tachimukai subió frustrado al bus siendo seguido por los demás, que –en su mayoría– se encontraban entusiasmados, pero, ¿Por qué estaba tan frustrado?, la respuesta era bastante simple, no había logrado decirle a Midorikawa lo que quería, tardó mucho en hablar y el bus llego, interrumpiendolo. Suponía que el peli verde, al encontrarse en una relación, tal vez podría ayudarlo a entender por qué se sentía diferente cuando estaba junto a Tsunami que con otros amigos, y porque le dolía pensar en el solo como uno.

-¿por qué esa cara? –le preguntó Tsunami sentandose a su lado, ya todos estaban arriba del bus y las maletas se encontraban guardadas, por lo que el bus comenzaba su rrecorrido hacia el puerto

-n-no es nada Tsunami-san –respondió nervioso el menor, su precensia lo hacia sentir así

-si tu lo dices –le regaló una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar levemente a su acompañante, pero luego frunció el seño levemente, de modo juguetón – ¿no te dije que ya no me dijeras "san"?

-oh, lo siento Tsunami-sa..kun –sonrió levemente, teniendo como respuesta una enorme sonrisa de parte del mayor, que lo hizo pensar, que en realidad tenía todas las vacaciones para saber que diablos era esta sensación de comodidad, en vez de maltratarse el cerebro ahora, deisfrutaría de la agradable compañía que tenía.

Unos cuantos asientos más atrás –más especificamente en los últimos– se encontraban Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Fubuki compartiendo asientos, ya que logicamente, solo habían dos. Y ¿por qué estaban sentados de esta manera tan incómoda en vez de estar los dos primeros con su novio y el último durmiendo?, bueno, eso era lo que se preguntaban Kazemaru y Midorikawa en esos instantes, el peli azul estaba sentado en el lado de la ventana y el peli verde en el lado del pasillo, lo cual nos dejaba al más bajo al medio.

-bien, ya que ahora todos estan hablando entre ellos y nadie nos presta atención...¿Puedes decirnos que pasa? –preguntó Midorikawa con poca paciencia

-en realidad ¿Por qué nos prestarían atención desde el principio?, todos estan metidos en sus propios asuntos –replicó Kazemaru quien aún llevaba el cabello suelto, gracias a que Kido perdió su liga antes de subir a bus, aunque lo dudaba, después de todo, el castaño siempre le decía que se veía bien con el pelo suelto, seguramente la había tirado a la basura

-esta bien, esta bien, lo siento, pero es importante –se defendió Fubuki

-si nos dimos cuenta –rodó los ojos Midorikawa, el peli gris simplemente lo miro fulminante

-ya, dejemos los rodeos, habla asesino de osos –esta vez la mirada fulminante fue dirigida a Kazemaru, luego suspiró

-bien, en realidad esto es algo extraño de decir, creo que sonará algo chismoso... – Midorikawa y Kazemaru rieron interrumpiendo a su amigo – ¿Qué? –preguntó molesto

-es gracioso que digas eso, quiero decir, ¡eres un chismoso!, es imposible que no suene de esa forma –respondió Kazemaru entre risas y una vez terminó de hablar comenzó a reír más, siendo acompañado por Midorikawa, Fubuki hizo un puchero bastante tierno, pero eso solo logró que sus amigos rieran aún más

-¡lo que sea!, no les dire nada –dijo tercamente

-¡vamos!, ya comenzaste ahora termina –dijo el peli verde

-que no –negó el del al medio

-si eso es lo que quieres... –fue la respuesta del peli azul, quien le dió una mirada cómplice a Midorikawa

-¡cosquillas! –gritaron al unísono para luego comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a Fubuki, quien comenzó por supuesto, a reír, contagiando de su risa a sus dos atacantes

En los asientos de al medio apróximadamente, se encontraban Kido y Hiroto en un par de asientos y detrás de ellos se encontraban Goenji y Endo, por lo que los dos primeros estaban dados vuelta, de manera de facilitar una conversación con el delantero y el portero.

-esos tres son muy ruidosos –suspiró Hiroto

-no puedo creer que minutos atrás Kazemaru y Fubuki habían estado por caer dormidos al suelo –dijo Kido con algo de incredulidad en su voz

-si bueno, viniendo de ellos no me extraña demasiado –dijo Goenji regalandole una bella sonrisa a Kido, lo cual por supuesto no paso inadvertido para ninguno de los otros tres, porque esa no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era del tipo, como ellos la catalogarían, "coqueta", por lo que el de raftas no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente desviando la mirada, esperando que ninguno de sus amigos notara el color en sus mejillas, preguntandose a la vez porque se había ruborizado si solo era Goenji. Endo solo ignoró la acción de su novio, porque aunque sonará cruel, no es que le importara demasiado si Goenji coqueteaba con Kido, de hecho se sentiria muy feliz si su novio llegara a tener alguna minima oportuidad con el, por lo que casi sonríe al ver al de goggles sonrojarse, casi. El pelorrojo observaba toda la escena contrariado, no sabía muy bien que pensar, por lo que repaso una vez más en su mente que había pasado, Goenji coqueteó con Kido descaradamente, este se sonrojó notoriamente –aunque por lo que podía observar, el castaño no entendia por que se había sonrojado– y Endo no hizo nada, absolutamente nada, aunque podría jurar que vio una mini sonrisa asomarse por su rostro ¿¡Qué demonios estaba sucediendo allí!

Volviendo atrás a los últimos asientos, los 3 chicos ya se habían calmado y ahora el peli azul y el peli verde miraban atentos a Fubuki, esperando por lo que les tenía que decir que era tan importante, o por lo menos los sufiente para que no estuvieran en esos momentos sentados con sus respectivos novios

-¿y bien? – preguntó Midorikawa alzando una ceja interrogativa en dirección al peli plateado

-bueno, antes de que llegara el bus Kazemaru estaba quedandose dormido en el hombro de Kido...

-cuentame algo que no sepa –lo interrumpió el peli verde, Fubuki solo lo fulminó con la mirada obligándolo así a quedarse en silencio

-el punto es que, yo en esos momentos estaba hablando con Goenji y Endo, aunque mejor dicho con Goenji ya que Endo en realidad no hablaba, solo miraba directamente hacia ti –explicó Fubuki mirando a Kazemaru, quien se apunto con su propia mano al tiempo de poner cara perpleja

-¿a mi?

-seep!, estoy seguro de que Endo aun tiene sentimientos por ti, genial ¿no? –dijo sonriendo

-definitivamente no genial –respondió el implicado –si es cierto lo que dices, entonces...

-el pobre de Endo debe estar sientiendose peor que cuando tienes que ir al baño pero no hay ninguno cerca –interrumpió Midorikawa

-eh...no creo que sea comparable –mumuró Kazemaru con una gotita en su cabeza

-pero si lo piensas bien, eh...talvez...mmm...si, no se me ocurre nada, tienen razón, el pobre debe sentirse fatal –dijo Fubuki a la vez que asentia como reafirmando lo dicho

-hubiera sido mejor si no le dices nada –dijo Midorikawa mientras veía como un aura depresiva se apoderaba de su amigo

-y eso que yo siempre repito lo feliz que soy de que seamos amigos, eso debe doler –dijo Kazemaru cabizbajo

-pero oye!, solo es una posibilidad, es probable que no sea cierto, después de todo, es Fubuki quien nos contó –dijo el peli verde intentando restarle importancia

-¿que quisiste decir con lo último? –dijo Fubuki mientras lo miraba con odio

-je je –rió nerviosamente, pero no demoró mucho en contestar, haciendo enojar más al peli plateado, comenzando una discusión que no terminó hasta que llegaron al puerto

Todos bajaron del bus y cargaron el barco que los llevaria a la supuesta isla, algunos aun con sueño, otros emocionados y unos cuantos menos preocupados por marearse una vez el barco estuviera en marcha. Una vez ya todos arriba y listos para partir, el barco comenzó su corta travesia para llegar a la isla que sería el hogar de los futbolistas durante un tiempo.

Sakuma observaba como las olas chocaban contra en barco, ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando la sensación de un acompañante lo sacó de sus cabilaciones, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Fudou a su lado quien miraba al horizonte en silencio, el peli gris prefirió no decir nada por ahora, tampoco es como si tuviera algo que decir, nunca se había llevado muy bien con Fudou, y si bien ya no discutían ni nada, no era uno de sus amigos más cercanos. Luego de pasar unos minutos en silencio, Fudou habló sin voltear a ver a Sakuma

-eres muy notorio –fue lo que salió de su boca, provocando que el peli gris lo mirara sorprendido, ¿tanto era así, que Kido podría llegar a notarlo?, bueno, si era notorio entonces claramente Kido lo notaria, quizas incluso ya lo había hecho pero no le habia dicho nada, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en esos momento cuando fue interrumpido por la voz de su acompañante –no lo decía en serio, no es para que te pongas así –sonrió burlesco

-tú... –consiguió pronunciar a la vez que sentía unas inevitables ganas de tirarsele encima y molerlo a golpes, ¡si que lo había asustado!

-pero –siguió hablando ignorando la mirada de odio dirigida hacia el mismo –debes dejar de pensar en él de esa manera, porque ya es feliz con alguien más, que no eres tú, solo dejalo tranquilo y olvida –dijo con simplicidad

-es muy fácil para ti decirlo –respondio Sakuma luego de unos minutos en silecio, después de todo, las palabras de Fudou lo hirieron, aun sabiendo que eran ciertas –no estas en esta situación, además no tienes porque meterte en mis asuntos –dijo despectivamente

-tienes razón –se encogió de hombros –no me importa –sonrió autosuficiente y se alejó de allí, sabiendo que era una mentira lo que el había dicho, que por mucho que quisiera, si le importaba, porque Sakuma le importaba.

Kido observaba de lejos la pequeña interacción que tenían Fudou y Sakuma, sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, no sabia si era por el movimiento del barco o algo, por el momento decidió elegir la primera opción, aunque no entendia que pasaba con él hoy, primero lo de Goenji y ahora esto, se estaba volviendo loco, tal vez estaba un poco cansado y solo necesitaba dormir, como lo hacía su pareja que se encontraba recargado en el, se veía tan tierno e inocente, realmente hermoso con su cabellos suelto –que el mismo se habia encargado de que quedara así–, intentó convencerse a si mismo que solo tenía sueño, solo eso, aunque ni el mismo se creyera.

Luego de 20 minutos o quiza un poco más, arribaron en la isla, todos desembarcaron y agradecieron al señor que los llevo, tomaron el bus que ya los esperaba que los dejaria en la residencia, agotados de tanto viaje y transbordos, una vez llegaron al lugar dejaron las cosas en la entrada del lugar y se tiraron en el primer lugar que encontraron a descansar, felices de por fin haber llegado, ya luego se aventurarían a ver la casa ahora solo querían comer y hacer nada, y eso fue lo que hicieron.

* * *

**Primero que nada muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegro que les guste la historia tanto como a mi gusta escribirla :), y les repito nuevamente, que comience el fic con estas parejas no significa que termine con ellas, esperen lo inesperado aunqeu las parejas finales no son inesperadas xD, eeem, estuve pensando sobre el supuesto adulto qe tiene que ir a cuidarlos y si a ustedes les parecee bien me gustaria poner a Kiyoshi, solo para que este alli molestando xD, espero que les guste la idea y si no, diganme a quien puedo poner ya que Kiyoshi solo es mi OOC asi que sería xD**

**Muchos besos a todos y gracias por la paciencia!, el proximo capitulo no tardara tanto como este!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo sé lo sé, ha pasado muuuuucho tiempo, y a decir verdad ni siquiera pensaba en continuar esto, ni siquiera veo Inazuma Eleven más. Pero me dio curiosidad seguir asi que aqui está, si no les gusta, lo siento mucho por decepcionarlo y si prefieren que no lo siga, no lo haré. Disfruten la lectura C:**

* * *

La casa era en realidad de una decoración bastante simple pero a la vez muy acogedora, era lo bastante grande como para que todos estuvieran cómodos, tenía una gran sala de estar con un enorme televisor que los chicos de verdad agradecieron, es decir, ¿a qué clase de hombre no le encanta un enorme televisor, sin mencionar la Wii que tenía conectada? Todo el primer piso era lo que respecta a lugares para conversar y pasar el rato, estaba el comedor –con bastantes mesas para todos– y la cocina a un lado de este, y saliendo por la puerta trasera de ella te encontrabas con un gran campo de fútbol, ideal para ellos, y ese mismo patio trasero era en realidad enorme, tenía también una piscina y se encontraba lleno de árboles. Con lo que el segundo piso respecta, se encontraban las habitaciones, a pesar de ser bastante grandes, eran dobles, los chicos debían compartir. No es que les molestara tampoco. Al final del pasillo de los dormitorios había un pequeño espacio donde se encontraban esparcidos unos cuantos sillones al frente de un balcón. No era demasiado elegante, pero para nada modesta. Delante de la casa también había patio, había bancas y una fuente, además de hermosos arbustos con rosas y enredaderas, todo muy encantador, aunque los muchachos no se fijaran mucho en ello. La ubicación era de hecho, en altura, por lo que los jugadores, si es que querían ir a la playa debían bajar por la calle en bus.

En estos momentos, luego de haber pasado un par de horas que aprovecharon para comer y descansar, Endo decidió que era su momento de ir a buscar su mejor amigo, el balón de fútbol. Era la mejor distracción que podía pedir ahora que sabía que en realidad se iban a quedar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo en este lugar y tendría que soportar ver a Kido y Kazemaru a toda hora juntos, como hacen las parejas normales, no como él y su novio con quién no pasaba demasiado tiempo a solas a pesar de saber que no debería ser así, porque le causaba incomodidad. Incómodo era besar sus labios y sentir sus abrazos de protección, sus caricias en sus cabellos y sus besos en sus mejillas y cuello. Porque de alguna manera, por mucho que quisiera engañarse, sabía que no era lo que quería, lo que quería era inalcanzable. Con un silencioso suspiró tomó el balón que había traído y se preparó para ir al patio, esperando que hubiera suficiente espacio para jugar allí y no tener que bajar a la playa, no andaba de ánimos de salir del lugar. Y justo cuando creyó que el estratega no lo podía molestar más, interrumpe su caminata.

-Por favor, antes de que todos se dividan por su lado, me gustaría aprovechar que estamos todos aquí para pedir que escojan sus habitaciones para comenzar a dejar las cosas allí y ahora si poder relajarnos en serio –Kazemaru, quien se encontraba a su lado, movió nerviosamente su pie, no sabía cómo decirle a su novio, que a pesar de amarlo y todo, quería compartir habitación con Fubuki, no con él. Había hablado con el peli plateado y decidió quedarse con él en la habitación porque era amigos, así de simple, vería a Kido todos los días igualmente y prefirió quedarse con uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Mido y yo estaremos juntos –anunció un sonriente Hiroto, su acompañante desvió la mirada al suelo para evitar que el resto del equipo viera sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡ah! Por supuesto que Tachimukai y yo también –Sonrió el surfista mirando al nombrado, quien hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en su actual rubor. El portero se alejó de allí sin que nadie se percatara, sabía que terminaría compartiendo con Goenji, no tenía razones para seguir escuchando esta conversación. Salió por la puerta trasera sin ser visto, o eso pensó.

Fudou sigilosamente se había acercado a Sakuma, tocando ahora su hombro con su mano para llamar su atención, actuando lo más natural que podía, ni siquiera pensando en lo que estaba a punto de pedirle –entonces… ¿Por qué no somos compañeros? –Le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y Sakuma no pudo evitar pensar _"¿Por qué no?, después de todo, Kido se quedará con Kazemaru y yo me quedaré solo…otra vez…además, Fudou está siendo amable para ser el, solo esperaba no tomar una mala decisión."_

-bien –respondió después de unos minutos– pero te lo juro, una sola molestia de tu parte y serás hombre muerto –lo miró amenazante

-no esperaba menos de ti –dio una sonrisa burlesca, le encantaba que actuara así de prepotente.

-Toramaru y y nos vamos a nuestra pieza –anunció simplemente Tobitaka tomando sus cosas y las del pequeño, quien lo siguió.

~.~.~

Sí que se sorprendió cuando se encontró con ese enorme patio, si es que se le podía llamar así, pero lo que no le sorprendió para nada fue Endo corriendo tras el balón y no pudo evitar sonreír para sí, verlo deprimido un tiempo atrás había provocado que se le encogiera el corazón inevitablemente, no importa lo mucho que amara a su novio, su capitán siempre había sido importante para él, todos lo notaban, él lo sabía, pero no le importaba, estar con él como quería en esos tiempos era imposible, su mente siempre estaba en el fútbol, eso lo era todo para el castaño. Por eso le sorprendió mucho que fuera novio de Goenji, es decir, ¿de verdad había espacio en esa cabeza para algo que no fuera su deporte favorito? Para él nunca estuvo ese espacio, por eso abandonó la lucha tiempo atrás cuando decidió salir del Inazuma y volverse un Emperador oscuro, era la única forma de convencerse a sí mismo que, jamás lo vería de otra forma. Y estuvo depresivo mucho tiempo una vez entendió que no había espacio para él, hasta que entendió que simplemente no era su destino, siempre estaría por debajo del fútbol, y ya no le importaba, era mucho más que feliz que su tierno novio. Sonrió alegre y corrió hasta la cancha rápidamente, ya que había unos metros la que separaban la casa. Una vez allí, al darse cuenta de que su capitán no notó su presencia –se encontraba de espaldas a él– procedió a robarle el balón, sorprendiéndolo.

-¡vaya Kazemaru! No me di cuenta que estabas aquí –sonrió despreocupado y el peli azul sonrió feliz también, con el balón bajo su pie, porque Endo le regalaba un sincera sonrisa, no radiante como las que ya casi no veía, pero no una que se veía a menudo tampoco.

-Sorpresa entonces –siguió sonriendo– por qué no me sorprende que estés aquí –el castaño rió levemente

-ya me conoces –Kazemaru simplemente asintió– ¡oh, ya lo recuerdo!

-¿qué cosa? –lo miró extrañado, entonces Endo busco en su bolsillo y sacó una liga de él

-para ti –le sonrió sinceramente –supuse que Kido votaría tu liga y sé que a veces te molesta tener el pelo suelto, así que pensé que… bueno, tal vez –seguía balbuceando y todo lo que Kazemaru podía hacer, era sonreír hasta que le dolieron las mejillas pero lo ignoró, Endo se había preocupado de un detalle como ese… no pudo reprimir el impulso de abrazarlo, sintiendo como el castaño se tensaba y luego le correspondía.

-muchas gracias Endo, por preocuparte por algo así, es muy tierno de tu parte –estaba por deshacer el abrazo cuando escucha la voz de su novio llamándolo, giro su vista y lo vio caminando hacia él.

-¿saliste solo para abrazarlo?, creí que querías conocer el lugar –le dijo, con molestia en la voz que disimiló considerablemente, pero Endo y Kazemaru lo conocían bien, ellos podían notarlo.

-te dije la verdad Kido, me encontré a Endo aquí jugando, solo lo acompañé –la mayoría era verdad, en realidad todo era verdad, pero lo que no estaba diciendo era que había visto a su capitán salir de la sala y quería saber si le pasaba algo, pero eso no tenía por qué saberlo, nadie, aunque no había nada de qué preocuparse, era su amigo después de todo.

-bien, pero es mejor que vayamos arriba, para ayudarte a guardar tu cosas –le sonrió amablemente, ya era su Kido otra vez, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa y asentir.

-nos vemos después, Endo –se despidió con un movimiento leve de su mano y se alejó con el brazo de Kido alrededor de su cadera afirmado férreamente. El capitán miró el balón ahora abandonado por su amigo y sonrió tristemente para sí…no podía dejar de sentirse desplazado.

~.~.~

Goenji observaba tranquilamente por la ventana sentado sobre el marco que tenía el espacio suficiente como para poder incluso recostarse allí. Ya se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con el portero, con las maletas de su novio y las suyas propias a sus pies, pero nada de ánimo tenía para ordenar, ya tendría tiempo después, ahora solo se dedicaba a mirar la interacción de Kazemaru con Endo en la cancha y como luego llegaba Kido para llevarse al peli azul. Y entonces no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente deprimido. Sabía que nunca tendría al estratega, pero al ver la reacción de éste en el bus no pudo evitar alejar ese pensamiento…tal vez si tenía la posibilidad, tal vez, solo tal vez, podría tener ese fruto prohibido que era el rasta. Estaba haciéndose ilusiones, pero no le importaba, solo pensar tenerlo en sus brazos hacia que una pequeña sonrisa se asomara en su rostro.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un tímido toque en la puerta, por un segundo creyó haberlo imaginado por lo suave que fue, pero lo escucho nuevamente esta vez un poco más fuerte. Se levantó del cómodo cojín en el que estaba sentado en la ventana –en serio, ¿acaso era de plumas?— y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a la puerta, abriéndola apenas llegar a ella.

-aam… ¿hola?, ¿necesitas algo, Fubuki? –preguntó al verlo frente a él sin decir absolutamente nada.

-eeh, no, quiero decir, si, yo… –sí, estaba un poco nervioso, bueno, muy nervioso, había ido a la habitación de Goenji sin razón y casi por obligación, ya que su mejor amigo, Kazemaru le ordenó que fuera a hacer algo de vida social con la persona que él quería así que no le quedo de otra con el peli azul sacándolo del dormitorio que compartían a patadas

-puedes pasar, si quieres –dijo el peli blanco moviéndose hacia el lado para dejar espacio si es que el más pequeño quería pasar.

-gracias –murmuró mientras entraba, decepcionado de sí mismo por no ser capaz de formular una oración entendible siquiera. Se fijó en la habitación, mirando las maletas sin desempacar en el piso frente a la ventana y todo lo demás igual que en la suya, a excepción de que él tenía un balcón, no una enorme ventana y que en su lugar ya estaba todo desordenado, con ropa suya y de Kazemaru por todas partes y habían empezado a acomodar los muebles diferente hasta que lo echaron. Es entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que faltaba algo, o más bien, _alguien_. Levantó la mirada hacia su acompañante y abrió la boca para preguntar, cuando éste le interrumpió.

-está abajo, en la cancha de fútbol –Goenji había retomado su lugar en la ventana y corroboró lo recién dicho al ver a Endo corriendo tras el balón y lanzando contra la portería– siéntate, no es necesario que estés de pie –dijo volteando, confirmando nuevamente que estaba en lo cierto y Fubuki estaba parado en medio de la habitación.

-oh, ya veo… no puede mantenerse mucho tiempo alejado de jugar –sonrió calmado, como siempre esta vez a la vez que se sentaba en una de las camas.

-no quiero sonar como si no quisiera que estuvieras aquí pero ¿hay alguna razón para que estés aquí? No es que molestes ni nada, pero creí que todos estarían ordenando su ropa

-y en eso estaba –respondió sin sentirse ofendido por la pregunta– hasta que Kido y Kazemaru comenzaron a ponerse todos mimosos para variar –bufó, eso era parte de la verdad. Goenji sonrió levemente, divertido, Fubuki era muy tierno cuando se quejaba pero no era cómodo para él escucharlo hablar de esa pareja– pensé que no te molestaría, es decir, no les molestaría a ti y a Endo, que viniera por unos minutos a matar el tiempo o algo –dijo bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado al final.

-por supuesto que no –le sonrió amable, Fubuki le sonrió de vuelta.

~.~.~

Estaba a minutos de quedarse dormido, tenía mucho sueño y flojera, mala combinación si tienes algo que hacer, como ordenar tus cosas, pero si tu tierno novio dice que puede esperar, entonces nada le impide encontrarse ahora abrazado a él en la cama con su cara enterada en el cuello del peli rojo, con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción y comodidad, y es que nada era mejor que dormir una deliciosa siesta junto a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Poco a poco Midorikawa caía en un liviano sueño.

Hiroto también estaba algo cansado por el viaje, pero no lo suficiente como para dormirse, por lo que tendría que pasar este tiempo tirado en la cama abrazando al menor por la cintura protectoramente, con su respiración suave en su cuello y el dulce aroma de su cabello en su nariz, no le molestaba para nada, pensaba sonriente. Dormir con Midorikawa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer, porque generalmente era el pequeño quien más dormía por lo que él disfrutaba de observarlo dormir y descansar abrazado a él. Mirarlo mientras dormía era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, cuando el menor estaba solo en una cama o con alguien que no fuera él, se estiraba completamente y ocupaba todo el espacio, pero cuando estaba junto a él, se acurrucaba cerca inconscientemente. Besó la frente de su novio y cerró los ojos mientras gozaba el momento, bien, tal vez podría dormir un poco.

~.~.~

Decir que el silencio de la habitación era incómodo era muy poco. Se escuchaban los cajones y las puertas del ropero que compartían abrirse y cerrarse, lo pasos de ellos camino de la cama al ya nombrado ropero y el ruido de los cierres de los bolsos para sacar la ropa. Se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, pero seguían sin hablarse hasta que ya casi habían terminado y Fudou suspiró sonoramente, provocando que Sakuma lo mirara y por fin sus ojos se encontraran.

-escucha, Sakuma –habló Fudou– quiero pasarla bien ¿sí? De verdad, no te diré nada con malas intenciones y no te molestaré demasiado…no es como si pudiera prometer mucho tampoco –sonrió de lado, casi provocó una sonrisa en el peli gris, casi– las cosas están en paz, podemos llevarnos bien si queremos…por lo menos, yo si quiero llevarme bien contigo –dijo sinceramente, sorprendiendo al otro y ahora si sacándole una sonrisa.

-estamos bien –le ofreció la mano manteniendo la sonrisa– podemos llevarnos bien –Fudou aceptó la mano dándole un pequeño apretón mientras sonreía levemente, no demasiado, después de todo, seguía siendo Fudou. Pero estaba feliz, había dado un paso importante.

~.~.~

Someoka y Kido sostenían una amena conversación mientras desempacaban. El castaño había llegado hacía poco, Kazemaru apenas había podido sacarlo de su habitación, no es que no quisiera estar con él ni nada, pero el castaño tenía que ordenar sus propias sus cosas y él no necesitaba ayuda para ordenar las suyas así que simplemente le dijo que se fuera para verse luego abajo, a Kido no le quedó más remedio que obedecer a su novio he irse a su propio dormitorio.

-je je, aun no creo que Kazemaru y tú no compartan pieza

-si somos novios, pero no tenemos que estar juntos a cada momento, de todas formas no veremos todos los días y él quería estar con Fubuki, no tengo porque alejarlo de sus amigos –dijo Kido repitiendo las palabras que había usado su novio para convencerlo.

-supongo que tienes razón –Someoka se encogió de hombros, él había pensado que compartiría habitación con Fubuki, por la simple fórmula de mejores amigos y novios que tenían todos, ellos dos habrían quedado juntos técnicamente, hasta que Kazemaru hizo un cambio de planes en la fórmula y terminó compartiendo con Kido. Y no es que le molestara, para nada pero por supuesto que prefería compartir con el peli plateado, en este último tiempo el más pequeño se había alejado un poco de él y pasaba más tiempo con Kazemaru y Midorikawa, bueno, más que este último tiempo. ¡Pero ellos dos tenían química! O eso se seguía diciendo Someoka a sí mismo, después de todo, en la cancha, juntos eran imparables, pero el campo de fútbol y la vida cotidiana no eran lo mismo, no debía confundirlo.

~.~.~

Poco a poco el equipo se había ido reuniendo en el campo y se iban uniendo al partido que había dado inicio solo con Endo y Tsunami, quien había bajado luego de guardar sus cosas dejando a Tachimukai en el dormitorio, éste le había afirmado que bajaría luego, que sólo necesitaba descansar un poco. El peli rosado ni dudó de él y bajó en seguida saliendo al patio, donde se encontró con Endo corriendo a solas con el balón, no se lo pensó dos veces cuando decidió ir junto a él. Ahora ya solo faltaban Kazemaru, Fubuki, Goenji, Tachimukai y la pareja de oro, Hiroto y Midorikawa.

Fubuki decidió que ya era hora de volver a su habitación a terminar de ordenar sus cosas y se despidió del goleador satisfecho de la cómoda conversación que logró con él, entonces éste bajó a jugar con los demás. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio se encontró con el peli azul dormido boca arriba en su cama y sus cosas todas guardadas, sonrió agradecido y prefirió dejarlo dormir, saliendo del lugar.

En el pasillo se encontró con Tachimukai, quien se veía en realidad muy pensativo, con esa cara de concentración que pone cuando quiere aprender una nueva técnica. Se acercó a él y una vez a su lado el menor aun no notaba su presencia, así que apoyó una mano sobre el hombro del castaño claro, sobresaltándolo.

-lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte –le sonrió amablemente, un poco divertido por la reacción.

-estoy bien, no importa –sonrió nervioso, ¿y si Fubuki había notado que pensaba en Tsunami?, aunque era imposible que supiera lo que pasaba por su mente a menos que leyera las mentes ¿y si lo hacía?, bien, ahora se estaba volviendo paranoico.

-¿bajas? –Tachimukai asintió y ambos bajaron las escaleras y se unieron al partido que se jugaba en el patio.

~.~.~

El ruido de la puerta lo despertó de su liviano sueño, pensó que debía haber sido Fubuki saliendo de la habitación y estaba en lo cierto. Sentía su cuerpo pesado solo de sueño pero moría de sed, necesitaba algo de agua. Y como no sabía dónde había un baño ya que cuando había querido recorrer la residencia se quedó con Endo, prefirió ir a la cocina en vez de deambular como idiota por toda la casa en busca de un baño.

Luego de saciar su sed salió al patio escuchar los gritos de sus amigos provenientes de afuera, y sonrió al verlos jugar todos muy enfocados en el partido, apoyado en el marco de la puerta corrediza, era una de esas ventanas puertas grandes que se deslizan. Concentrado en observar las miradas, con demasiado sueño como para unirse al juego, no notó la presencia a sus espaldas hasta que sintió una patada para nada delicada en su espalda baja o mejor dicho, su trasero.

-¿¡Pero que mier…! –gritó fuertemente llamando la atención de todos a la vez que se daba vuelta y afirmaba la parte afectada, encontrándose con una burlesca sonrisa

-pero que te he dicho de las groserías hermanito –lo interrumpió a la mitad un joven de 1, 87 metros de alto, con un hermoso cabello color verde agua que terminaba donde su espalda lo hacía, completamente suelto y con un flequillo recto hasta un poco arriba de sus ojos que eran exactamente iguales a los de Kazemaru.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –lo miró extrañado, pero con una mirada de odio total. El resto de los jóvenes había dejado de jugar y miraban la interacción de los hermanos mientras Kido, Fubuki y Midorikawa se acercaban, ya que ellos eran los únicos que conocían a Kiyoshi Ichirouta.

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí?, yo soy su supervisor –respondió aun con esa molesta sonrisa burlesca y divertida

-mejor andate a clases –lo miró fulminante el menor Ichirouta

-olvidas que el sábado fue mi último día antes de vacaciones, y como ahora tengo 18, soy lo suficiente responsable como para cuidarlos a ustedes, pequeños niños –los nombró a todos esta vez, aun sabiendo que tenían 14, 15 e incluso era posible que algún que otro 16.

-porfavor mátenme ahora –murmuró Kazemaru sombrio y su hermano no pudo evitar reír levemente, serían una divertidas vacaciones.

* * *

**Así que eso era, ojala que les haya gustado y nuevamente, lamento haber tardado tanto, pero además de no encontrar la inspiración, simplemente tampoco la motivación, denme su sincera opinión decidiré si elimino o no la historia, muchas gracias por leer y saludos y besos a todos, reiterando las disculpas C:**


End file.
